Obsession
by Star Mirage
Summary: There is a dangerous plant in Makai, and you become obsessed by the first person, who you'll see after that plant's torn poisons you. See yourself why youko Kurama is so jealous. Comedy!


**Obsession**

by Star Mirage 

_Standard disclaimer: YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi._

_Author's note: This is a re-edited and augmented version of my old story. I hope you'll like it as I do. :)_

.

"Yusuke! Hold on!"

Yusuke looked about. Kuwabara, swinging with Rei-Ken, hastened to his aid. Their other two teammates still were fighting not far away. Kurama's motions were so skilled and elegant that it looked like he was performing a deathly dance with his Rose whip. Next to him, the small koorime was tearing the wards off his hand, around which already curled the black Makai flame. The fire demon was planning to call up his Black Dragon.

'Good!' Yusuke thought, just barely evading a huge tentacle that tried to catch him. 'Yes, Hiei! Only that way we can beat this stupid monster!'

That day their opponent turned out to be a huge rock-like creature, fast and deadly in spite of its size. It had a set of tentacles, flexible as rubber, but strong as steel. But the worse of all was that instead of one cut off tentacle there instantly grew up the new two ones. And all those disgusting tentacles crawled after the Reikai-team.

Dodging a blow, Yusuke shot his Rei-Gun.  
'Damn, this youkai probably of Quest-class! If not higher.'

At that moment Hiei had unleashed his Dragon and the black creature joyfully rushed above the clearing. Gritting his teeth, Hiei directed his dragon onto the multi-tentacle monster. Several minutes later everything was over. The Black Dragon hadn't left even a trace from their former opponent, and now the rings of rich black smoke were slowly turning around the right arm of the fire demon.

"Well done, Hiei!" Yusuke joyfully run up to the small demon. "Just in time you've fed that monster to your Kokuryuha!"

Exhausted, Hiei just blinked at him. He was barely standing on his feet, because a control over the dragon always took a lot of his ki.

Suddenly Yusuke felt as something sharp and painful pricked his leg.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, clutching the sore spot.

Hiei, standing nearby, anxiously scowled. "Yusuke?"

Hopping on one leg, Yusuke grabbed at the koorime's shoulder.  
"Damn! It hurts! Something stung my leg."

Koorime looked around. Two their friends - Kurama and that big blockhead Kuwabara – were ransacking the neighbourhood in search of potential enemies. But everything else looked calm. Therefore Hiei glanced cursory at Yuysuke and frowned. There was a strange expression written over the boy's face: as a spellbound he was staring at the fire demon.

"Hn", the small koorime snorted and turned away, going to leave somewhere to have some rest. But the hand lying on his shoulder suddenly strained, effectively keeping him in place.

"Hn?" Hiei turned again and scowled questioningly at the Rei-Gun master.

To his surprise Yusuke forgot all about his damaged leg and now was staring at the fire youkai with gaze full of utter adoration. In one smooth motion Yusuke drew Hiei to himself and claimed koorime's lips with a hungry passionate kiss. Shocked, Hiei fell into a stupor, but then he came to his senses and began to resist. Unfortunately, Hiei was very exhausted after usage of Kokuryuha and he barely had any strength left.

"Let... me... go..." Koorime tried to move away.

But his faint attempts to free himself had no effect on Yusuke. The boy reclaimed Hiei's mouth with another, more feverous kiss. The Yusuke's searching hands resolutely tried to pull off the fire demon's black tank top.

'No! No... no...' Hiei thought, panicking, before his consciousness mercifully slipped into darkness.

"YUSUKE!" The simultaneous Kurama's and Kuwabara's shout was heard through the clearing, but Yusuke paid no attention to it. He carefully put the limp body onto the grass and quickly took the black boots, tank top and pants off the small youkai. Several moments he was admiring the perfect naked body lying before him on the grass, then proceeded with scattering the youkai's compact form with hungry kisses.

"Yusuke! What are you doing? Stop that!" shouted Kuwabara, whose eyes threatened to go blind due to the utter shock of what he saw.

After checking the environs, he and Kurama, returned to the clearance and became the witnesses the scandalous scene: the unconscious Hiei was lying on the ground and Yusuke was ... Yusuke was obsessed... Obsessed with Hiei. And if they, Kuwabara and Kurama, will not hurry up, everything will end up with Yusuke raping the poor youkai.

"Get away from Hiei!" Annoyed youko Kurama took out a tiny seed from his hair and, while running, threw it to Yusuke's direction. A dozen of long flexible lianas quickly appeared from the seed and entwined around Yusuke, dragging him away from the motionless body of the fire demon.

"Stall him for a moment, Kuwabara!" said Kurama, picking the small youkai and his clothes up.

Kuwabara stood up before Yusuke, preventing him from going after retreating youko with Hiei in his hands. It took several moments for Kurama to leave the clearing. Yusuke angrily growled, wildly resisting against the entangling him lianas.

"Calm down, mate!" Kuwabara tried reason with his friend, but Yurameshi just angrily growled,  
"Get away from my way!"  
"But Yusuke..!"

"Get away or I'll kill you!"

Stunned, Kuwabara stepped back. Meanwhile Yusuke managed to get free and Kuwabara found himself face to face with the furious Rei-gun master. Kuwabara swallowed hard.

"Be gone, Kuwabara. I want Hiei and I'll get him," Yuseke's eyes burned with determination." You can't stop me."  
"What's up, Yusuke?" Still stunned Kuwabara stared at his friend. "What happened to you?"  
"Nothing. And now, get out of my way!"

Yusuke made an attempt to bypass the tall figure, but Kuwabara bravely blocked the way. Yusuke snarled and without any warning punched the redhead in his jaw.

"Ouch!" Kuwabara swayed and almost fell. But then he saw red.

Although he understood that something was not right with his friend, for some reasons Kuwabara recollected the past, when he and Yusuke were the opponents, and he gave a powerful hit back. So the fight began.

But suddenly there was a dull 'BOOM' heard, and Yusuke's face froze with a stunned expression. He swayed and fell unconscious. Behind his back appeared Kurama, who a moment ago had knocked Yusuke on his head with a large cudgel. Kuwabara and youko worriedly exchanged glances and bent over the limp figure...

.

Consciousness was slowly coming back. Swimming out of the darkness, Yusuke felt a sharp pain in his left leg. He moaned unhappily and then opened his eyes. Against the background of the dark blue sky, he saw bent over him Kurama. The boy was now in his human form and so it was easy to read anxiety at his expressive face.

"Hello, Yusuke," Kurama said. "How do you feel?"

Yusuke listened to his senses.

"I'm hungry," he answered and that drew a smile from Kurama." But, it's seems, that everything else is all right. It just my leg hurts like hell."

Somewhere nearby Kuwabara sighed with relief and Yusuke looked in the direction of the sound.

"Well, you scared us, Yusuke!" the tall redhead said. "I doubt whether you will survive untill the morning. But thanks to Kurama - he cured you."

"Cured? What from?" Frowned Yusuke and faced Kurama. "What's happened?"

"Yesterday, after we won the battle, you trod upon a dangerous Makai plant and was poisoned by its thorn that stuck into your leg. If Hiei had not called me in time, you really would be dead until the morning," Kurama said with a small frown.

Yusuke, recollecting, that yesterday he almost raped the small youkai, nervously twisted his head round, scanning the clearance for Hiei. The fire youkai was sitting a few steps away. He looked as usual, that is gloomy and unfriendly. With fast accurate movements he was polishing his katana.

"Are you all right, Hiei?" Yusuke asked nervously.

Hiei questioningly looked at him and uttered: "Hn."

"Hiei is all right," Kurama answered for the fire youkai. "Why do you ask?"

Confused, Yusuke sniffed and sat up.

"Well, have I done anything to him yesterday, haven't I?"

Kurama frowned and exchanged a look with Hiei and Kuwabara.  
"No. And what could you do?"

"Well, had I not tried to kiss him or something of that kind?"

Kuwabara went hysterical.  
"You..? Tried to kiss..? The shrimp?"

Hiei stared at Yusuke with his eyes wide like saucers, and Kurama dangerously scowled. By reaction of his friends, Yusuke began to suspect that really nothing happened. But he wanted to be 100% sure.

"No. You didn't kiss Hiei," Kurama drawled with a cold voice. "You were stung by a thorn and right off fell unconsciousness."

"Really?"  
"Yes," Kurama answered dryly.

Kuwabara continued to chuckle.

"HURRAH! " Unexpectedly for everyone, Yusuke sprang to his feet . "Hurrah! It just was a dream!"

Joyfully Yusuke run up to Hiei and hugged the small youkai. Then took a step back, still holding his shoulders.

"I'm so happy that you are all right, Hiei! It was just a dream! Or rather a nightmare!"

"What dream?" Kuwabara and Kurama asked simultaneously.

Yusuke was so happy that without a moment's hesitation he told them his dream.

"Hn," Hiei said, although his eyes still were wide after hearing the shocking story.

Kurama protectively embraced the koorime from behind and angrily said,  
"Try to touch my Hiei in dream or when awake, and I'll cut you into thousand pieces!"

That statement caused a different reaction from his teammates: Kuwabara doubled up, laughing like some crazy man; and the small fire demon just ironically raised one of his eyebrows. Yusuke conciliatively lifted his hands up and took several steps back.

"Oh, don't worry, Kurama. I promise that I'll never lay even a finger onto our precious youkai."

Kurama approvingly grinned. "That's good."

"Hn," the fire demon said in his deep voice. "Fox, now you can let me go."

Kurama tenderly looked at the treasure in his hands. "Never, Hiei. I'll never let you go."

"Hn, Stupid fox. I can perfectly protect myself."

"I know, Hiei. But henceforth, I'll be protecting you from Yusuke and Kuwabara's lascivious hands."

Now Yusuke burst into laughter. But stunned Kuwabara abruptly fell silent and begun to hiccup. How can that be? Kurama included him in the list of potential applicants for the fire youkai's attention?

"Never!" He exclaimed indignantly. "Even in the worst nightmare I will never touch that shrimp with _those kind _intentions! You hear me, Kurama? Never!"

Kuwabara angrily stood up and walked away. After reaching the neighboring clearance, where they were fighting yesterday, Kuwabara suddenly cried out. Something sharp stung his leg.

In a flash, by his side appeared Hiei, holding a katana in his hands. The fire demon suspiciously examined the clearance in search of an enemy. Finding none, he cast an inquiring look at the tall redhead. Kuwabara, clutching at the sore spot, hopped around on his good leg. For an instant their eyes met, and Kuwabara loudly fell on the ground, unconscious.

Hiei grinned and then burst out laughing.

When a moment later, on the clearance appeared alarmed Yusuke and Kurama, they found an exceptional scene. Over the lying on the ground unconscious Kuwabara stood LAUGHING Hiei!

"Kurama... Again... Again the thorn..." That was all that the choking with laughter youkai could say.

Worried, Kurama run up to their redhead teammate, intending to examine his injury.

"Oh, Hiei... " Kuwabara affectionately said in his sleep.

Yusuke doubled over with laughter. Kurama stared in reproach at his friends, then, to the accompaniment of Kuwabara's soft moans 'Hiei ...' and burst of laughter of Hiei and Yusuke, he began his treatment.

**End.**

_AN: If you like the story, please leave a review!_

© Star Mirage.


End file.
